You Damned White Owl!
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Carmen is assigned to be Owl's apperentice. The blond girl finds that it's 'love at first sight' for her. But the White Owl seemes to enjoy toying with her and her emotions. Can Carmen be assertive enough to hold his heart? I may change the rating later.


**I see all these fanfiction about Jizabel, Cain and other main charcters.  
But I wanted to add a bit of variety...plus I love this guy.**

Hope you like and it's not too suck ass!

* * *

"Are we going to stay...all the way up here?" I asked, looking down at the river. If I fell I would surely die from this height.

"Yes...now, silence please." He barely glanced at me.

I nodded and fell silent as Owl picked up his violin. The fog covered the full moon as I watch my partner play, his thin hands dragging the bow across the strings in the song, Zigeunerweisen. I saw one of the men look up as if to seek out the sound, but the fog prevented him from seeing even Owl's sillouette. I closed my eyes, feeling my blond hair blow in my face. Wind...the fog was moving, but thankfully Moon chose her time to attack at the point when I would have been revealed. The men's focus was not on the music now, but on the arrow that peirced the older one's back.

"I can hear it...clearly...The sound of terror and agony that rises from the depths of the earth," Owl stopped playing, the wind blew his coat around his lank frame, "It's like a pleasant melody that will eventually bury London."  
I remained quiet as he looked out across the roof tops of London.  
"It beats..." He whispered to himself, "...On my eardrums."

I looked at him, and wondered. What if...what if he wasn't in Delilah? I felt like a servant, forbidden to have affections for other servants. But I couldn't help myself, and perhaps it was just a passing fancy. None the less, at the current time, I felt something for the blond musican.

"Come on Carmen. We have to meet the Ace of Swords soon, and I don't want to be the last one's there." Owl shouted up at me, he had already gotten down from the roof.  
"S-sorry!" I stammered, sliding down the roof in my hurry. My blue eyes widened as I couldn't stop, I was headed straight for him.  
_Maybe I can get him_, I thought excitedly, _to catch me!_ I was still frightened to no end as my own black coat tore on the slates.

To my school-girlish dissmay, Owl stepped aside just as I fell completely off the roof and let me land right next to him on my ass.  
"Ooooh, ow..." I muttered getting up, "A little help would've been super."  
"You should learn not to rush down like that." He said turning on his heel to start walking.  
"Huh...?" I let my dissappointment show on my face as I adjusted my glasses so i could see, "But I thought you were in a hurry..."  
Owl kept walking, "I am, now come along."  
I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets and followed him.

"You're so distant..."  
"Your point? All Major Arcana are."  
"But...I..." I mummbled, "Nevermind..."  
"Let me ask you a question Carmen." He didn't bother looking back for my answer, "Do you like me?"  
"...In what way?" I asked trying to play dumb.  
He visibly sighed impatiently, "You know which way!"

I was caught, "I...uhm...well, I..."  
"Spit it out, it's a Yes or No question." He jumped up to sit on the edge of the statue that we would meet Grifford at.  
I mummbled my answer, "Yeff..."

"...Y-yes..." I looked down at my high-heeled black boots.  
"I know you probably don't feel the same way!" I blurted, holding my hands near my chest.

Owl's voice snapped my attention, "I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream, all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread...'I think I love you!'." I slowly looked up at the object of my affections.

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way..." I closed my eyes, listening to his voice. I saw a shadow cross over my closed eyes, he was standing in front of me.  
"Do you think you love me?" He stooped slightly so he was eye level with me. I stared back into his eyes and nodded. A smile crossed his lips, my mind was going haywire, screaming, _'Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_'.

Then, as quickly as he had gotten down he jumped back up, leaving me bewildered.  
"Are you getting heated up about it Ace?" Owl had heard Grifford coming and had broke up the moment, "Your heart is purer than I thought. But no personal feelings allowed when it comes to business. You know our rules, right?"  
I shook my head to clear it and walked up to the tall coffin maker. "He's got a point, Griff." I said nodding up at my superior.  
"Or maybe..." Owl continued, "You're feeling guilty about deceiving that girl?" I screamed as Grifford slammed down a coffin, luckily Owl was quick and jumped just a heartbeat before.

"Shut up!!" Grifford yelled at him, "You damned White Owl!!"  
Owl just laughed from the rooftop, clearly enjoying how angry he was making the Ace of Swords.  
"Griff, just let him..." I sighed, "It's no use, he has an ego."  
"Too big of an ego if you asked me." He grunted as he picked up another coffin and left.  
I let out a heavy sigh as I ran off to find my partner.

* * *

**Once again, I hope that it wasn't too suck ass.**

**R and R if you liked please!**


End file.
